The proposed invention concerns security. In particular, proposed method is to provide/improve/strengthen security for electronic signatures required for actions on individual's any kind of data, information, credit, finances, services obtained (online and or offline), using formatting options.
Users are required to provide electronic signatures, when they do certain actions in software applications and websites for bank accounts, view and edit data, use cloud hosted applications, make purchases, make approvals, make rejections or make comments for example.
In spite of many new means to do signature electronically, plain text based signature and password-based user signature is still widely used by installed software applications, smartphone apps, websites and web services due to its convenience, and ease in use and deployment. With ever growing instances of passwords and credentials getting compromised its necessary to invent strong mechanism which is multi-dimensional but at the same time simple enough for users to work with.
In password-based user signatures users are required to input textual password to identify them as valid user performing the action. Now because of its simplicity passwords are prone to hacking. Users are always asked to increase complexity of their passwords which leads to user forgetting them often and as a result instances user getting locked out of their own accounts.